Drowning
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda comes home with a fiance that sets all the guy's teeth on edge. Will she open up her eyes and realize that it's Dylan she still loves and wants? Will Dylan be able to save her when her life starts to fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have so many stories going but this one just wouldn't leave my mind… After I post this one I have one more story to post that I found and that I started 7 years ago… I just love Brenda and Dylan… LOL…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210…

Brenda looked at the man beside her in the car and she felt her nerves take a hold of her. She wasn't sure how this reunion would go. She smiled as she thought about her brother though. She was happy that he agreed to keep her coming home finally a secret. Although she didn't tell him that she was bringing her fiancé home with her. That is what she was nervous about.

She looked over and saw Derek looking at her with a smirk and she said "What are you smirking about Derek?"

Derek chuckled because he was glad that he got Brenda right where he wanted her and she didn't even know it and he said "Nothing baby. I'm just finding it a little funny that you're nervous about seeing your brother."

Brenda smiled a little. "I'm not nervous about seeing my brother. I'm nervous about him meeting you. I haven't told him about you yet."

Derek turned his face away from Brenda so that she wouldn't see the anger in his eyes at her statement. He was still mad as could be about the fact she hasn't told her brother about him. Especially after everything it has taken to finally get her to agree to marry him.

He turned his head back towards Brenda and said "It'll be okay. I'm sure your brother is nice sweetheart."

Brenda nodded and sighed as she pulled into the driveway of the house she use to live in. She hoped that Brandon hadn't invited any of the gang over but one specifically. She couldn't stand the thought of seeing Kelly right now. She still had a lot of hate and anger towards Kelly.

She got out of the car and joined Derek in front of the car and took a deep breath before grabbing his hand in hers and leading the way to the front door. Once there she took another deep breath and opened up the front door and walked in. She paled a little when she saw that the whole gang was indeed there. Including two of the people she didn't want to see.

Brandon stood up as soon as he heard the car pull into the driveway. He looked around the living room nervously as he realized that he had went against his sister's wishes and had the whole gang over. The one plus side is they didn't know why they were here and he hoped that Brenda would forgive him. He knew he especially shouldn't have invited Kelly and Dylan but he did. He couldn't think of a reason not to invite Kelly especially since she was his fiancé.

He was shocked that when Brenda walked in that she had a man with her. He looked from her to the man and saw how possessive the man was of Brenda. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something about the man with Brenda that set his teeth on edge. He didn't like the look in the man's eyes. He looked around and saw that Dylan, Steve and David were all also on edge for some reason.

He stepped forward and pulled his sister into a hug and said "Hi Sis."

Brenda hugged Brandon back and said "Hi bro. Long time no see."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you all like this story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210…

Brandon didn't want to let go of Brenda. It felt too good to hug her. He has missed her even if it was his fault because he never made the time to go over and see her. He wished now that he would have. He saw the look that the Derek guy was giving him and he didn't give a shit. He would hug his sister for however long he wanted too and screw what anyone else thought.

Brenda pulled back a little again and smiled at her brother who smiled at her and he said "You're right Bren it's been way too long. I know you said you didn't want anyone here but I just couldn't help it."

Brenda sighed and then leaned up to whisper "I don't mind Donna, David, and Steve but did you really have to invite the hoe and my asshole of an ex?"

Brandon knew inviting Kelly and Dylan was a bad idea but he couldn't take it back. "Well it would be wrong of me not to invite my fiancé Brenda."

Brenda stepped back from Brandon and her mouth dropped open and then she closed it and yelled "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING BRANDON? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE TAKING THAT BITCH BACK AFTER EVERYTHING SHE HAS DONE TO YOU! GOD NOTHING AROUND HERE CHANGES. AS SOON AS KELLY CALLS YOUR NAME YOU GO RUNNING. WELL I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I CAME BACK HOME IF ALL YOU WERE GOING TO DO WAS BE A BACK STABBER LIKE THE BITCH AND THE JERKOFF!"

Brandon knew that she would be angry but he had no idea that she would be this angry and he said "Brenda you need to calm down. It's been years why are you still so upset?"

Brenda's mouth dropped open again at that. "You think it's been years since they fucked me over Brandon? It's only been eighteen months!"

At those words Brandon felt his heart drop as he turned towards the woman who had told him she would marry him a year ago. "We had just gotten back together eighteen months ago Kelly. What were you doing with Dylan?"

Kelly looked at the floor as she felt her world come crashing down around her. She should have told Brandon about the night she spent with Dylan that year and a half ago. If she had maybe she wouldn't be losing him. She never dreamed that Brenda would tell him. Then again she also knew that in some ways she deserved it after everything she has put Brenda through.

Kelly looked up at Brandon and said "It was just one night Brandon. Hell it didn't even mean anything to either of us."

Brandon looked from his fiancé to the man who was one of his best friends and said "I can't believe you two. It's always going to be the same and it's never going to change is it? I am done with this. Now I know how Brenda felt. I think you both should leave."

Brenda felt her heart breaking for her brother and went to take a step towards him but stopped when she felt Derek take a hold of her arm in a semi painful grip and she turned towards him and said "Let me go Derek. I'm going to my brother."

Derek couldn't keep the glare off of his face even as he tightened his grip on Brenda's arm and said "You're not going anywhere near him right now baby."

Brenda blinked and did a double take. She knew that something had been changing with the man she had agreed to marry but she didn't know it was this. How could she have not known how possessive and controlling he was of her. She shook her head and tried to yank her arm free but he tightened his grip on her even more making her cry out in pain.

Brandon heard his sister's cry of pain and he turned his head towards her just as he heard Brenda say through clenched teeth "Let go of me!"

Derek didn't take his eyes off of Brenda as he growled "You're mine and you'll do what I say. It's about time you learn your place and earn your keep in the bedroom."

Brenda gasped at that and said "I think it's time to call this engagement off! You are not my father and you will not control me."

By this time Derek had forgotten anyone was even there to witness what was about to go down and he raised his hand and slapped Brenda hard across the face and then shoved her making her fall down the step to the living room and she went through the coffee table.

Brandon watched in horror has his sister basically went flying through the air. When he saw her go through the coffee table he lost his temper. He swung back towards Derek but before he even got the chance to swing at him Dylan and Steve was on Derek. He watched for a minute and then went to join them. When he got up to Derek he pushed Dylan to the side and threw a punch at the guy.

"You get the hell out of my house and stay away from my sister. If you come near he again I will hurt you." Brandon snarled.

Derek had a bloody lip and nose but still smirked and called out "This isn't over Brenda. You will be mind."

Brandon, Dylan, and Steve watched him leave and then all quickly turned around and saw that David was trying to stem the blood that was coming from somewhere on Brenda. Brandon swore and rushed over to his sister's side.

"It's okay Sis. It will be alright." Brandon said as he took Brenda's hand in his own.

Brenda looked up at Brandon and said "I'm fine bro. I'm just fine."

Brandon shook his head. "Only you would say that when you're bleeding. You're going to get checked out at the hospital. You landed hard."

Brenda didn't have the energy or the strength to argue so she just nodded and let him pick her up. She looked around and saw the worry on everyone's faces including Dylan's and Kelly's.

She smiled a little and said "David, Donna and Steve you can come with us if you want."

Kelly stepped forward and said "I'm coming too."

Brandon glared at Kelly and then Dylan and said "No you two need to stay away from us. You bring us nothing but heartache.

Kelly gasped at that but didn't get a chance to say anything as Brandon swept out of the house with Brenda in his arms and Steve, Donna, and David following him. She looked over at Dylan and saw the pain on his face and in his eyes. She wondered if anything would ever be the same as it once was.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

Kelly turned towards Dylan and said "We really fucked up didn't we? I can't believe that Brenda told Brandon."

Dylan shook his head and glared at the woman he thought he once loved. "You should have told Brandon Kel. I told you too and you said no he wouldn't find out. So if you lose him you have no one to blame but your damn self!"

Kelly's mouth dropped open and she said "Dylan! I can't believe you just said that to me."

Dylan shook his head and glared. "I have every right to say that to you Kelly. We wouldn't be in this mess if you would have just been up front with Brandon. Besides that we wouldn't be in this mess if you wouldn't have answered my phone when she called me eighteen months ago. You only did it because you knew it would get to her. I don't think she was ever your friend Kelly. You enjoy hurting her too much."

Kelly shook her head at that. "I can't believe you think that Dylan. And if anyone enjoys hurting her it's you. After all how many times did you come crawling into my bed even when you claimed you loved Brenda?"

Dylan stiffened up at that. "I own up to my mistakes and let me tell you, you're one of the biggest mistakes I've ever made in my life. I always have and always will love Brenda. No, I don't enjoy hurting her which if you recall correctly eighteen months ago after you answered my phone and Brenda and I got into it I told you that if you ever talked to her about me or to me about her that I would make you regret it. I think I need to let Brandon in on the fact that you got me drunk eighteen months ago after I told you I only wanted one but you just kept them right on coming Kel. As for how many times did I come crawling into your bed too many to count. Now let's turn that question around but add some to it. How many times did you hop into my bed not caring that my heart belonged to Brenda? How many times did you like playing substitute in my bed? Because that is exactly what you were Kelly. You were nothing but a substitute and a poor one at that."

Kelly's mouth dropped open at that but instead of responding she stormed out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210…

Brandon walked into the Emergency Room with Brenda in his arms and went straight to the desk and said "My sister needs a Doctor! She was thrown across a room."

The lady behind the desk looked up and jumped up and ran behind the double doors and came back out a minute later followed by a Nurse and a Doctor and the Doctor with one look at Brenda said "Follow me back."

Brandon did as he was told followed by Donna, David and Steve and he placed her on the stretcher and said "She's been unconscious since we were half way here. Her boyfriend threw her through the air and she went through a coffee table."

The Doctor nodded and said "I'm Doctor Brandt. I'll take a look at her. You can either stay in here or wait in the waiting room."

Brandon looked around and said "We'll wait here."

Dr. Brandt nodded and got to work on Brenda. An hour later he confirmed that she had no internal injuries and he was happy that she had regained consciousness. He also confirmed that she had a mild concussion as well as a broken wrist from how she landed. Other than that she was perfectly fine.

He walked back into the hospital room and smiled. "Brenda everything checks out fine. You have a slight concussion and a broken wrist but other than that everything seems to be alright with you. I'd like to keep you overnight for observation but if you will be staying with someone who can keep an eye on you and wake you up every so often I will release you into their care."

Brenda looked over at Brandon and said "I really don't want to stay in overnight. Will you be able to wake me up throughout the night?"

Brandon smiled at his sister and stepped up to the bed and said "Of course I will. I don't blame you for not wanting to stay in here overnight. Plus I'd rather have you where I know you're at so that I can keep an eye on you in case that asshole tries to come back."

Brenda paled at that because she didn't think about Derek. As she closed her eyes she knew in her heart and in her mind that he would make good on his threat. He won't back off just because he was told too no matter who hit him.

Dr. Brandt nodded. "I will have the Nurse get her discharge papers after I put a cast on her hand."

Brandon and Brenda both nodded and David stepped forward and said "Brandon you're going to have another house guest tonight. I'll stay there too just on the off chance the prick shows back up tonight."

Donna nodded and smiled as she made her way to Brenda's side and she kissed Brenda on the head and said "I'll stay too. It'll be just like old times. I'll sleep in Brenda's room with her. We can catch up some."

Brenda gave Donna a slight smile and said "I'd like that."

Steve nodded and said "It's settled then. We're all staying with Brandon and Brenda tonight."

Brandon smiled and said "Thanks guys."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

Dylan stayed at the Walsh house long after Kelly had left. He knew that he should probably leave but he couldn't. He also knew that he would probably get bitched at by Brandon and everyone else but right this second he didn't and couldn't care less. He needed to see with his own two eyes that Brenda was alright. He didn't care if Brenda or Brandon even said two words to him. He just needed to see for himself that nothing was seriously wrong with the woman he still loved.

He was sitting on the couch in the living room when the front door opened. He jumped to his feet and then stayed rooted to the spot as Brandon came in carrying Brenda in his arms. He felt anger come to the surface as he saw the cast on her arm. He growled low in his throat but obviously not low enough as Brandon's head shot towards him.

Brandon saw Dylan and he growled "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you and Kelly to both get out of my house!"

Dylan walked over to Brandon and before Brandon could say anything or stop him he took Brenda out of Brandon's arms and then said "Oh it's easy why I'm still here. Regardless of how much Brenda hates me she is mine. She always has been mine and she always will be mine."

Brandon couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he looked at Dylan and said "Possesive much D?"

Dylan laughed at that and said "Just so you actually know the truth Brandon about what happened eighteen months ago I didn't actually sleep with Kelly. Well I did but that was because she kept giving me alcohol. She wouldn't let up and I was tired of listening to her whine about shit so I kept on drinking. She saw that it was Brenda calling me and answered the phone on purpose. I'm sorry man."

Brandon looked Dylan in the eyes and saw nothing but honesty there and nodded. "I believe you man but you may have your work cut out for yourself with Brenda. She loved you man and I know she still does. She'll sleep through the night because the Doctor gave her a sedative along with some pain medicines but she needs to be woke up every four hours. Donna's going to sleep in the room with her."

Dylan shot Brandon a look and then looked over at Donna and said "No offense Donna you can still sleep in her room but you get the cot bed. I'm sleeping in the same bed as Brenda."

Donna smiled at that and said "That is fine Dylan. I love you like a brother but you have really got to quit messing up so much. I heard what you said to Brandon and I can honestly say I believe you because I remember the day Kelly came in smiling like she knew something none of the rest of us did. Anyone with eyes can see that it's Brenda you want to spend your life with. Now I know why. I love Kelly but this feud she has going with Brenda really needs to stop."

At that Brandon's eyes snapped over to Donna and said "You knew that Kelly had slept with Dylan and didn't tell me?"

Donna shook her head no and said "No I didn't know she had slept with Dylan. I just knew she had done something but she never would tell me what."

Brandon nodded at that and looked at Dylan who was looking down at Brenda and he said "Why don't you get her into bed D? She has to be killing your arms by now. I know she doesn't weigh much but just from carrying her from the car to the house hurt my arms."

Dylan laughed and said "B that would be because she's a dead weight right now with being asleep. I don't feel her weight at all. It could be because I'm happy that she is in my arms. I will take her upstairs and put her to bed though. Then I think we all need to sit down and talk about what we're going to do with this Derek guy. You all should know just like I do that he's going to come back for her. He may not come back for her tonight but he will soon. He looked at her as if she was a possession and not a person."

Brandon nodded. "I agree that yes he did. As soon as I saw him walk in with Brenda something about him set my teeth on edge. We do need to come up with a plan."

Dylan nodded and looked at Donna. "If I get her in bed can you wake her up and help her change into something less restricting than what she is in? Will you stay with her while Steve, Brandon, David and me talk?"

Donna smiled and ran her hand over Brenda's head lovingly and said "Yes, I will Dylan. Let's go get our girl in bed. Then you can come back down and talk to Brandon, David and Steve. I won't wake her up until after you leave the room though. I think I'll let her find out when you wake her up next time around that you are here still."

Dylan laughed but before he said anything Brenda surprised everyone by saying in a sleepy voice "I know he's here. I woke up when he took me out of Brandon's arms. I can always tell it's Dylan from the way he holds me or touches me."

Everyone gasped and Brandon said "I can take you back from him if you'd like Sis."

Brenda sighed and snuggled further into Dylan and said "No it's fine. I know we're all going to need to sit down and talk but for right now its fine. I feel safe in his arms and I know that he won't let me get hurt. But before you men start talking I would like to get to bed. Donna can help me change and stay with me. But tomorrow I want answers."

Dylan smiled and bent his head and kissed Brenda on the temple and said "Tomorrow you'll get your answers. I'll take you up to bed now Bren."

Brenda hid her face in Dylan's neck and smiled. She loved the feeling of Dylan's arms around her. She felt safer in his arms than she had in a long long time. She knew that tomorrow they would have to talk about the past and talk about Derek but for now and for this minute she wanted to just enjoy and relish the feelings she had of being in Dylan's arms once again.

Dylan laid Brenda down on her bed gently and brushed his lips over hers and stood back up and said "I'll be back up later Bren. You let Donna help you change and then lay down."

Brenda gave Dylan a slight smile and a slight nod and watched as he left the room. Her heart rate finally slowed down some even though the smile never left her face. She let Donna help her change and never once in the time it took to get her changed and back into the bed did the smile leave her face.

* * *

AN: Hi all this is Randy. I edited this chapter for Crystal and the only thing I can think of to say is WOW. I know my sister is a great writer but this chapter actually touched my heart. She pours every ounce of anger, pain, and hurt that she feels into anything she writes and this chapter just blew me away. I hope that you all like this chapter when you read it as much as I liked it when I read it while editing. To the person named Me if you're going to review my sister's story will you please quit creeping her out?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews…

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210…

After helping Brenda settle into the bed Donna looked at her with a smile and said "Do you feel better now?"

Brenda let out a low chuckle. "You know it never ceases to amaze me. I always seem to forgive Dylan but it's always harder to forgive Kelly."

Donna nodded at Brenda and said "Maybe it's because you know every time Kelly does this she tells you that she is sorry when she really isn't? I love Kelly, Brenda don't get me wrong but I think she loves seeing you hurt. I just don't get how she can keep doing this to you, to Dylan, to Brandon and especially to herself. It's like she has something against herself being happy and anyone else being happy."

Brenda sighed because she didn't really want to talk about this but she also knew she couldn't avoid it for forever. "I know Donna but it doesn't make the pain or the anger any less. If she doesn't want to be happy, then fine. But why ruin everyone else's happiness? It's just not right or fair."

Donna sat down on the bed beside Brenda and said "I know it's not and eventually Kelly will see what she is doing. I'm just starting to wonder if by the time she sees what she is doing if it's going to be too late for her."

Brenda looked at Donna and sighed once more. "I've missed you Donna."

Donna smiled at that and rubbed her hand down Brenda's arm. "I've missed you too Brenda. So what have you been up to in London?"

Brenda smiled and then her mouth dropped open as she looked at Donna. "I need for you to call Iris. Let her know I made it in okay and let her know to head here in a couple of days with my daughter."

Donna's mouth dropped open in surprise forming an O and she gasped "You have a daughter?"

Brenda smiled and nodded and said "Yes, my daughter is a little over nine months old. When I called Dylan eighteen months ago it was to let him know I was eight weeks pregnant."

Donna gasped again and said "Alright give me Iris's number so I can call her. So she knows that she has a granddaughter but Dylan doesn't know he's a father?"

Brenda shook her head and gave Donna a sad smile. "No he has no clue he's a father. He almost wasn't a father. I almost lost my life and Dana's life when I went into labor."

Donna had a horrified look on her face as she looked at Brenda and said "How?"

Brenda lay back in her bed and close her eyes so that she wouldn't see the shock on Donna's face as she said "I went into labor ten weeks early. They put me in the hospital and kept me on bed rest. I still went into labor four weeks early and I started hemorrhaging and they couldn't get it stopped. They had to take Dana by emergency C-Section and it took them over six hours to get me stable and then I was in ICU for two weeks and then in a regular room for another two weeks."

Donna had tears in her eyes by the time that Brenda was done talking. She wasn't sure of what to say or do. She noticed that Brenda was fighting sleep again and decided to do the one thing she could for her long time friend.

"Just sleep Brenda. I'll call Iris and let her know. You just get some sleep and when you get up in the morning I will know more." Donna said in a soothing voice. She watched as Brenda fell asleep and she smiled some. Even after everything Brenda has been through she is still strong as can be Donna thought to herself.

She wondered how she was going to get a hold of Iris but decided that she knew how. She would ask Dylan for his Mother's phone number.

AN: Ok Katie here, the beta for this chapter. I'm just going to get straight to the point. That was awesome Crys! Loved it! As for everybody else, I'm in a pissy mood and Crys has had crap out the wazoo for so long, she's been trying to write her stories. If I hear one of you says something to her about how long it took… you will be getting a not so nice letter from me and her fiancé. So I'd leave her alone. And if you're anonymously reviewing under the name Me… stop being creepy please before I am forced to report you. Have a nice day everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all this is Live-4-CM. I'm Angel N Darkness's cousin. I'm writing this because at the moment she can't. Earlier today she was driving and was in a car accident. Her car flipped and she was flown to the hospital by Care Flight. As of now all of her stories are on hold just until she gets better. Thank you all and have a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and well wishes… They mean a lot… Unfortunately all of the chapters I had done for this story were lost with my other laptop in the accident so I'm have to rewrite… They got me pretty hopped up on pain meds so the chapters may be a little short for a while but hey at least I'm updating… Special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan headed back downstairs and into the living room where Brandon, Steve and David were all sitting at and waiting on him to come back down. He knew that they all needed to talk and he wanted to voice his frustrations. What he really wanted to do was go out and find Derek right this second and beat the man senseless for even daring to put his hands on his woman. And regardless of the fact that him and Brenda have been broken up he still considered in his head and in his heart that Brenda was his woman. She has been since high school and she always would be no matter what they went through. As soon as he walked into the living room three heads snapped his way.

Brandon stood up and said "Is Brenda alright? Did she go back to sleep? Does she need anything?"

Dylan nodded and gave Brandon a slight smile. "She is doing as well as can be expected Brandon. We're going to need to make this conversation quick because she wants me to go back upstairs and sleep with her once we're done talking. I'm going to say one thing B before we talk about the asshole who dared to hurt my woman. Brandon I'm sorry for the past. Eighteen months ago I was with Brenda. I had just come back from London after spending four months there with Brenda."

Brandon nodded and said "I know about that. I remember receiving an e-mail from Brenda stating how happy she was because you were there with her. That is why I can't figure out why you would mess it up by being with Kelly."

Dylan nodded and sighed. "That's the thing Brandon. After I came back Kelly showed up crying because I guess you two got into some kind of fight. I ended up drinking and then the next thing I know I'm waking up and Kelly was talking to Brenda on my home phone. Brandon she was rubbing it into Bren's face that we slept together. I don't even remember doing anything with Kelly. I can't honestly say that I didn't do anything with her but if I did I was so drunk that I don't remember it."

Brandon looked at Dylan and could see the truth shining in his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder if Dylan and Kelly had actually even ended up sleeping together. He was starting to think that they hadn't and Kelly had just wanted to hurt Brenda for some reason. He knew that Kelly was jealous of Brenda and his relationship because of how close they are but he couldn't understand why she would go as far as she obviously had.

He sighed and nodded with a sad half smile on his face. "I believe you D but you have to get Brenda to believe you. But for now let's focus on Derek because we need a plan of action. I have no doubt what so ever that he will be back. You all saw how he looked at Brenda. He looked at her as if she was a possession instead of a person. It was like he thought that he owned her."

Dylan couldn't stop from growling low in his throat. "That Mother fucker isn't coming anywhere near Brenda. If he does I will hunt him to the ends of this Earth to make him pay for what he has done. I don't know him and I don't want to know him. What I do know is that he put his hands on my woman and nobody does that. He'll be lucky that I don't end up killing him for what he has already done to Brenda."

Brandon nodded. "Tomorrow we will ask Brenda about him. Once we have some information about him I'll see what I can dig up on him. For now I think its best that Brenda doesn't go anywhere alone. I also think that when she is here that one of us needs to stay with her. I have a feeling that the asshole is going to try something sooner rather than later."

One by one David, Dylan and Steve all nodded and David said "I can stay here with Brenda tomorrow Brandon since both you and Steve have to work. I know that Donna isn't going to want to leave Brenda's side tomorrow. And in all honestly I don't want too either. I haven't been a good friend to her since she left for London but I'm going to change that now."

Everyone nodded and Dylan said "I'll also be here but I have a couple places I need to go to in the morning.'

After that they all talked for a while until Donna came downstairs and said "I hate to interrupt you guys but Dylan I need Iris's phone number please."

Dylan looked up at Donna in surprise and then gave it to her and said "Why do you need Iris's phone number Donna?"

Donna looked down at the floor and said "I told Brenda I would get it and call Iris. I guess that Iris knew that Brenda was coming here and Brenda promised to call her and let her know that she got here alright. I'll call for Brenda plus I haven't talked to Iris in a while so I want to see how her and Erica are doing."

Dylan nodded but he knew that something else was up but decided for now he wouldn't push it.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Weeee… Yay me here is another chapter… LMAO… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me! This chapter is short but I wanted to get the Donna/Iris phone call out and also let everyone know what Donna was thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Once back upstairs Donna took out her cell phone and dialed Iris's number and when she heard Iris answer she said "Hi, Iris its Donna. I'm calling for Brenda. She wanted me to let you know that she made it in alright. She also wanted me to ask you to bring Dana here in a couple hours."

Iris smiled at the mention of her beautiful granddaughter. "Erica and I will bring Dana in two days. How is Brenda doing?"

Donna sighed and debating telling Iris and then finally she said "She had a bit of an accident earlier but she is doing okay now. She is finally sleeping."

Iris gasped. "What do you mean she had a bit of an accident?"

Donna closed her eyes and then opened them again. "The guy she brought with her threw her into the coffee table. Dylan, David, Brandon and Steve are talking about how they are going to deal with it. I'm upstairs making sure that Brenda doesn't need anything even though she is sleeping. She's had a rough day today."

Iris felt a wave of pain go through her at Donna's words. "I never liked Derek. There was just something about him that set off alarm bells with me. Give Brenda a kiss and a hug from me and tell her I love her. I'll see you in a couple of days Donna. Thank you so much for calling."

Donna smiled and said "Of course Iris. I'll let Brenda know and I'll see you soon."

Donna closed her cell phone and walked back into Brenda's room. She smiled when she saw that her best friend was sleeping still. She sat down on the bed and closed her eyes as she thought. She knew that before Iris got here Brenda or herself was going to have to let the guys know that Iris was coming.

She smiled again at the thought of meeting a niece she never knew she had until today. And that is how she already thought of Dana. After all Brenda was like a sister to her. She couldn't wait until she got to hold her niece and spoil her. She was looking forward to it. She just wondered what everyone else's reactions were going to be like. She promised herself that no matter what was said that she would take Brenda's side.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me! Alright so this chapter is short but I wanted to let everyone see Dylan's thoughts and what he plans on doing the next morning…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

After everyone went to bed Dylan stayed down in the living room thinking. He knew that he needed and wanted to get back up to Brenda but he had to get his mind cleared. He was happy that she was back. When he first saw her he was shocked but he felt as if this was Fate's way giving him another chance with the woman that he loved. He just hoped that she would give him another chance and he knew he would have to be patient.

One of the first things he was doing tomorrow morning was going to see a Private Investigator that he knew after he got Derek's full name from Brenda. He knew that Brandon would be able to find dirt on the guy but Dylan himself wanted to see if anything like what happened tonight had happened before with the guy. He didn't know why but he felt as if the guy looked familiar even if he couldn't place him right then.

He couldn't help but think how much he still loved Brenda. She was all he thought about these eighteen months and seeing her was like bringing light back into darkness. He wanted to be able to protect her. He wanted to be able to have the right to call her his. Most of all he wanted t he right to be the one she turned to whenever she needed a friend, a lover, or just someone to listen to her. He needed to be that someone.

Now that she was back he knew that he would find a way to get her to listen to him. He just hoped that he could repair all the damage that Kelly had done to his and Brenda's relationship. He still couldn't believe that he had slept with Kelly. Something about that night didn't ring true in his head but he couldn't place what it was. He shook the thought from his head and smiled as he thought about the fact that his Brenda was still as beautiful as ever.

He stood up and walked towards the stairs. He couldn't help but smile as he made his way up the stairs and to the woman he loved. When he walked into her bedroom he saw that Donna was laying on the cot that Brandon must have set up before he crashed when he came upstairs earlier. He looked at Brenda and smiled at the picture she made sleeping. He gently got into bed with her after stripping off his pants, shoes and socks.

He let out a sigh of relief when Brenda even in her sleep snuggled into him. He wrapped his arms carefully around her and laid there awake just watching her sleep. He bent his head and kissed her head tenderly before drifting off to sleep after waking her up long enough to check on her. He went to sleep with a smile on his face and plans to get Brenda back once and for all in his head.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I was going to have dialogue in this chapter but my muse had different ideas… LOL… She wants to show what Brenda is thinking once Brenda wakes up the next morning… So enjoy! A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda woke up and looked at the clock on the bedside table. She saw that it was almost eight in the morning. She felt a heavy weight across her side and she carefully turned around and came face to face with Dylan. She smiled as she saw that he was still asleep. She let her eyes rake from his head down to his toes and back up to his head.

She couldn't help but think how handsome he still was. She had missed him fiercely these last eighteen months. Not a day had gone by that she didn't think of him even though she had tried moving on with Derek. She knew as she laid still in Dylan's arms that there was no moving on for her. She finally admitted to herself that Dylan has had her heart since High School and that he would always have it.

She wondered how he would take the news about the daughter he had. She regretted now that she didn't tell him but then again she had tried once or twice but each time she had called Kelly had answered. The more she thought about it the more she knew that Kelly was answering Dylan's phone without him knowing it. She knew that they were going to have to talk about things but right now she just wanted to relish the feeling she got by being back in Dylan's arms.

Her eyes went over his face like it was a piece of art. She couldn't get enough of looking at him. She couldn't get enough of breathing in his scent. She smiled as she recognized the cologne that he was wearing. She was happy that he still wore the same cologne that she had gotten for him on their six month anniversary in high school.

She wondered if they would ever get back to the way they once were. Then again part of her knew that they wouldn't. They couldn't go back in time but they could go forward. She vowed that she would let him in and make him see how much that she still loved him. She wanted him in her life. No if she was honest she needed him in her life. He was the love of her life and she only felt truly alive when she was with him or talking to him. He made her feel things no other man ever could or ever would.

She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips across his and smiled when she saw his eyes fluttering even as his hold on her tightened a little. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he slowly woke up. She couldn't help but smile even wider as she thought about all the times they woke up like this. Today was just like old times and she just hoped that there would be more days like this to come. Now that she was home she hoped that they could work through everything and get back to where they should be. She loved this man more than her life.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I have no clue what will happen in this chapter other than Brenda and Dylan talk some more… LOL… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan woke up and smiled when he saw that Brenda was awake in his arms and looking at him with a smile on her face. He moved his head a little and kissed her lightly on the head. He smiled even more when she scooted closer to him and smiled at him.

"Good morning my Beauty. How did you sleep? Dylan said tenderly.

Brenda gave Dylan a slight smile and said "I've slept better than I have in the last eighteen months. God Dylan it feels so good to be in your arms again."

Dylan smirked a little at that. "Does it now?"

Brenda's mouth dropped open as she realized what she said. "I didn't mean to say that. Can we forget that I just said that?"

Dylan shook his head. "There is no way in hell I'm forgetting that you said that Brenda? Do you know how many times in the last eighteen months I have wished for you to be in my arms? Do you realize how much I have missed you? Do you realize how much I love you Brenda? I have never stopped loving you! I need you like I need air to breathe. Please don't close me out. Please don't go back to hating me and being cold to me."

Brenda looked in Dylan's eyes and saw the truth shining in his eyes and she sighed. "Before we go there, there is something that you need to know Dylan. Eighteen months ago when I called you and Kelly answered I was calling you to tell you that I was pregnant."

Dylan's mouth dropped open at that. He couldn't believe that Brenda had been pregnant. Then it registered that, that was eighteen months ago. He started wondering what had happened.

"Did you lose the baby? Did you have the baby? How were you through the pregnancy? Were you alright? Were you sick? Are you alright now?" Dylan fired the questions out rapidly. He knew that he should have asked them slower but he was worried about her.

Brenda held up a hand and said "Slow down Dylan. No, I didn't lose the baby. Yes, I had our daughter. She will actually be in town in two days if Donna called Iris like she said she would. My pregnancy was a little rough. Yes, I was alright though up until the end of my pregnancy which we will get into later. Yes, I had morning sickness up until I was about five months pregnant but I had it morning, noon and night. Yes, I'm perfectly fine now."

Dylan took in a deep breath and let it out and then took in another one and let it out as what Brenda said to him sunk in. "I have a daughter? Why didn't you try to contact me again Bren?"

Brenda sighed. "I did try to contact you again Dylan. I tried to contact you more than once. Both your cell phone and your house phone. Each time I did Kelly answered your phone Dylan. I think she wanted to keep us apart for some reason which I can't understand because I know that at that point she was with Brandon. Why would she do that? And yes Dylan you have an eleven month old daughter named Dana."

Dylan smiled at the name Brenda had named their daughter. "Okay we will table this discussion for now. But I do have a question for you."

Brenda nodded and said "Ask away."

Dylan laughed a little. "What is Derek's last name?"

Brenda frowned at that but said "Derek's last name is Thompson. Why do you ask?"

Dylan debated on lying to her but decided if he was going to try to win her back then he was going to be honest with her. "I want to have someone look into him. I felt as if I knew him from somewhere but I can't place where. Plus Bren with the way he looked at you I have a sick feeling that something like he did to you yesterday is something that he has done before. Please don't be mad at me."

Brenda smiled a little at Dylan before she leaned forward and gave him a fleeting kiss. "I'm not mad at you Dylan. I figured either you or Brandon would be looking into Derek. Actually I wouldn't mind knowing if he has done something like this before or not. I'm scared though."

Dylan shook his head. "You have nothing to be scared about Bren. We're not going to let you go anywhere alone or even stay here alone. At all times one of us men will be with you. I swear that I won't let anything happen to you."

Brenda smiled and said "I'm actually relieved to hear that someone will be with me at all times."

Dylan laughed. "Once again you surprise me Bren. I felt for sure that you would put up a fight."

Brenda shook her head. "Maybe if it was just me I would but I also have to think of our daughter who will be here in a couple days. Speaking of our daughter I guess I should tell everyone else about her too. Only you and Donna know."

Dylan nodded. "Well let's get out of bed and head downstairs. You can tell everyone at breakfast."

Brenda nodded and got up out of bed and followed Dylan downstairs after both of them got dressed.

As they reached the bottom step someone knocked on the door and Dylan grabbed a hold of Brenda's hand before walking over to the front door and opening it.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey all this chapter will be short… I want to get Brenda telling everyone about her daughter before the hard questions start… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan stood rooted to the spot after he opened the door. He blinked his eyes and then blinked them again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He looked over his shoulder and said "Hey Brenda you may want to actually look over my shoulder and out the door."

Brenda did as she was told and gasped when she saw Iris and Erica standing there with Iris holding Dana and she smiled. "Iris what are you doing here? I thought Donna told you to come in a couple of days?"

Iris laughed as she shook her head. "Do you really think I was going to wait two days after I had heard that you had been hurt? Plus your little girl here has been missing you something fierce. She finally said her first word and it was Mama."

Brenda's mouth dropped open and then she squealed a bit even as she walked around Dylan to get Dana out of Iris's arms. "Come to Mommy my sweet little angel. Did you miss Mommy? Mommy has missed you."

"Mama…Mama…" Dana said excitedly.

Brenda squealed loud enough for everyone in the kitchen to hear. She stepped back and motioned for Iris and Erica to come inside and then shut the door. She looked up at Dylan and saw him with a smile on his face as he looked at her and their daughter.

She smiled. "Would you like to hold our Daughter, Dylan?"

Dylan laughed. "I'd love to hold her. She is so big."

Brenda nodded. "Yes, she is even though she was born ten weeks early she has developed just like she should."

Dylan took Dana out of Brenda's arms and held his daughter like an expert. "Well hello there my Princess. I'm your Daddy."

Dana smiled a smile with her first tooth showing and then squealed "Dada."

Dylan's mouth dropped open as he stared first at Dana in shock and then at Brenda in shock and he said "She just called me Dada."

Once more Brenda squealed and this time it brought the occupants from the kitchen out to the entry way.

As soon as Donna saw Dylan with the baby she squealed a little and ran over and said "Oh my God Brenda is this Dana?"

Brenda laughed and nodded. "Yes, Donna this is Dana. It seems after your phone call to Iris last night she couldn't wait to come here. So her, Erica and Dana came earlier than expected."

Brandon was shocked to seeing Dylan holding a little girl and then he spotted Iris and Erica and said "Hi Iris and Erica. What brings you two here?"

Iris looked at Brenda and said "You haven't told even your brother yet?"

Brenda shook her head. "No, I haven't. Dylan and I were actually on the way to do just that but you rang the doorbell."

Brandon raised an eyebrow and said "What were you and Dylan on the way to tell me Sis? And who is the little girl that Dylan is holding?"

Before Brenda could say anything Dana said "Dada Dada."

Brandon's mouth dropped open and then dropped open even more as Brenda said "Brandon meet your niece Dana. She is eleven months old. Dylan as you can tell is her father."

Brandon stood there in shock as did everyone else but Donna and Dylan and then finally Brandon smiled and made his way over to his niece. He held out his arms and chuckled when Dana basically jumped from Dylan's arms into his. He smiled down at the little girl and as soon as he saw her smile at him his heart was lost to her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yay another chapter… I have no clue where this one is going so lets find out! LMAO… A special thanks to Agent Smurf for typing this up for me…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

The gang plus Iris, Erica and Dana all finally went into the kitchen to sit down and eat. They were all still in shock that Brenda had a daughter that they didn't know about. However every single one of them had already lost their heart to the little girl.

As they were finishing up breakfast Brenda was the first one to break the comfortable silence. "I know that you guys have questions so just hold on one moment."

Brandon nodded and said with a smile. "You are right Sis we do have questions."

Brenda nodded and looked at Erica. "Erica could you take Dana upstairs and play with her please?"

Erica jumped up and went over to Brenda and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes, I can Brenda. Just let me know when you're ready for us to come back down."

Brenda smiled at Erica. "I will Sweetheart and I promise that I won't make it too long. After all I haven't seen you or my baby girl in a while and I want to spend some time with both of you."

Erica smiled at that and took Dana out of Brenda's arms after Brenda kissed Dana on the head. She gave a little wave to the gang and then disappeared.

Dylan smiled and said "Why don't we move this to the living room where we will all be more comfortable?"

Brenda sighed and got up. "I think that is a great idea."

Brenda led the way into t he living room with Dylan right behind her. She turned her head and saw Brandon, Donna, David, Steve and Iris all coming in behind them. She smiled as she thought about how great it felt to be back among true friends and family. She settled down onto the couch with Dylan on one side of her and Brandon on the other. She grabbed a hold of one of Brandon's hands and one of Dylan's hands. She knew that she was going to need their support for this conversation.

Brandon looked at his sister. "Was yesterday the first time that Derek had put his hands on you?"

Brenda took in a deep breath because she knew what she was about to say was going to make Dylan and Brandon both angry. "No it wasn't. He has hit me once before but he said he was sorry. But unfortunately physical isn't the only type of abuse out there."

Dylan looked at Brenda and saw that she was holding something back. "Baby what do you mean that physical abuse isn't the only type of abuse out there?"

Brenda took in another deep breath and let it out slowly. "There is emotional, verbal, mental and physical abuse. Derek is a master at verbal and emotional abuse. He made me feel like I didn't matter. He was a control freak and anytime that I did something he didn't like or I hadn't asked him to do he would put me down. He was pissed that I wouldn't put Dana up for adoption."

Dylan growled low in his throat and Brandon said "He didn't touch Dana did he?"

Brenda shook her head. "He knew that was the one thing that I wouldn't put up with. I just don't get why I didn't see what he was doing before yesterday. Am I really that stupid? Am I really that blind?"

Donna looked at Brenda in surprise. "Brenda you are neither stupid nor blind. He was just too good at what he was doing. Now that you realize it if it should ever happen with another man you will know what to look for. Don't blame yourself Brenda. It isn't and it wasn't your fault. Derek is a control freak and it is my guess he's always been like that but he hid it from you."

Dylan looked at Brenda. "No man is ever going to get the chance to do that to Brenda again. She is mine and I'm keeping her with me. Any man or anyone who tries to hurt her will have to go through me from now on."

Brenda turned to look at Dylan and she gave him a slight smile. "You sure have gotten possessive in your old age."

Everyone laughed and Dylan playfully growled. "Woman I have always been possessive when it comes to you. You just never realized it. I love you Bren."

Brenda's eyes softened as she gave him a full blown smile. "I love you too Dylan. I have never stopped loving you."

Brandon cleared his throat and said "What is Derek's last name Brenda?"

Brenda looked over Brandon. "Thompson. Derek's last name is Thompson."

Brandon nodded. "I'm going to look into him."

Brenda laughed. "Oh I know Bran. I knew that last night. Just like I knew that Dylan was going to want to look into Derek also. Brandon I may have been away from home for a while but I still know both you and Dylan like the back of my hands. You two do what you need to do but make sure my daughter and I and everyone else stays safe."

Dylan looked at Brenda. "Nothing and I mean nothing is going to happen to you or our daughter. I'll protect you with my life."

Brenda gave Dylan another smile and leaned over and kissed him tenderly. "I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to lose you. Especially since I just got you back."

The gang was all watching Dylan and Brenda with big smiles on their faces and Dylan said "There is not a chance in hell baby that you are going to lose me. I just got you back too. Now stop worrying and let me protect you and Dana."

Just as everyone continued talking they were interrupted by another knock on the door. Brandon and Dylan but got up to go see who it was while David and Steve sat down next to Brenda with Donna and Iris standing behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating… I hope you guys like this chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

When Brandon saw Kelly at the door he swore and said "What in the hell are you doing here? I thought that I told you to go away!"

Kelly was shocked at the fury in Brandon's voice but her eyes widened when she saw Dylan standing next to him. "Why is Dylan allowed here but not me? Why are you so mad at me?"

Brenda hearing Kelly's voice stood up and made her way to the door after ducking under both Dylan's and Brandon's arms to stand in front of them. "Dylan is allowed here because he is here with me and his daughter Kelly. You are not welcome here because the Walsh household does not cater to sluts."

Kelly gasped and looked at Brandon. "Are you going to allow her to talk to me that way Brandon? I am after all your fiancé."

Brandon shook his head. "Brenda can talk to you anyway that she wants to Kelly. As for our engagement I think it is best if we break it off. I don't want a woman that I love trying to come between my sister and Dylan. Why Kelly? Just answer me that. Why did you sleep with Dylan? Why did cheat on me? Does it get you off or something?"

Brenda chuckled at that. "Brandon I think anything and everything gets Kelly off. I mean come on."

Kelly looked at Brenda and said "How can you say that about me Brenda?"

Brenda laughed. "I can say that easily Kelly. I mean after all you knew eighteen months ago that I was with Dylan yet you still slept with him. By the way I'm going to look you in the eye and ask you a question. Don't forget Kelly I can tell when you are lying. Did you or did you not sleep with Dylan eighteen months ago? If you did was he aware of what he was doing or did you get him drunk?"

Kelly looked down at the ground and then back up at Brenda. "No, I didn't sleep with Dylan eighteen months ago. I haven't slept with anyone but Brandon in the last eighteen months. I just can't stand it that you are close to Dylan and Brandon and yet even though I'm engaged to Brandon I feel as if he is holding something back from me. I gave Dylan a sleeping pill and stayed the night at his house. When you called and I answered I quickly undressed and then got into the bed with Dylan."

Dylan gasped and glared at Kelly. "You lied to me? What the fuck Kelly? How can you live with yourself? I know if I've done what you have done I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Why didn't you just talk to Brandon? Why in the hell did you have to wreck mine and Brenda's relationship? Because of you damn it I have lost eleven months of my daughter's life and I won't be able to get that back."

Kelly gasped and said "What do you mean your daughter?"

Brenda looked at Kelly and said "Mine and Dylan's daughter. When you wrecked our relationship eighteen months ago I was pregnant Kelly. My God what is it going to take for you to think of someone other than your damn self Kelly? Doesn't anybody else matter is it all about you?"

Brandon looked at Kelly and said "I think you need to leave. I need time to think. As of right now our engagement is off. I can't be engaged to someone who loves to wreck my sister's life."

Kelly had tears in her eyes as she looked at Brandon and said "You don't mean that Brandon. I love you. Can't you see that?"

Brandon shook his head. "No Kelly I can't see that. Right now what I see is a woman who doesn't give a shit about anyone other than herself. I don't want a woman like that in my life especially when she will be around my niece. So leave Kelly and don't come back unless you can really change."

Kelly glared at Brenda and said "This is all your fault Brenda. If you wouldn't have come back Brandon would have never known any of this."

Brenda took one step forward and raised her hand and slapped Kelly hard across the face as she said harshly "You have nobody but your damn self to blame Kelly. If you wouldn't have lied and schemed to get where you are then maybe you would still have Brandon. If you come near Dylan, my daughter or me again before you change I'll do more than slap you across your face Kelly. Do I make myself clear?"

Kelly raised her hand to slap Brenda back but Brenda caught her hand before it connected to her face and she said "I wouldn't do that if I was you. You will regret it. Now get out of here."

Kelly glared and then turned on her heel and stormed away.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is short but I wanted to show Brandon's thoughts and feelings after learning about what Kelly did…

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

After shutting the door Brandon walked back into the living room and sunk down into one of the armchairs. He couldn't believe what he heard Kelly say. Every single word that Kelly had said was running through his head. He looked over at his sister and smiled at the picture that her and Dylan made with Dana. He was just glad that Brenda and Dylan are working things out.

He couldn't believe that he didn't know how bad Kelly despised Brenda. His heart broke as he thought of everything Kelly has done to try to wreck Brenda's life. He knew that he was right in calling off the engagement. He couldn't and wouldn't marry a woman he found it easy and enjoyable to wreck a person's life the way she had wrecked Brenda's and Dylan's life a year and a half ago.

He was hurting over having to break it off with Kelly but he knew that if he hadn't that Kelly would have kept doing anything she could to make Brenda's life hell and he didn't want that. He may be in love with Kelly but he also knew that there was no way he could have a life with her because of the things she has done and would have probably done if they would have been together still. He knew that he would probably end up hurting for a while but he also knew deep down that he had a lucky escape right now.

As his eyes caught Brenda's he could tell that she knew what he was thinking because she looked at him and gave him a sad smile. He gave her a full smile in return letting her know that he was going to be alright. And he knew that he would be alright. He knew that things would be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay so I already had a chapter written for this one but I decided to write this chapter before posting the other one because I want everyone to see what Dylan is thinking after hearing what Kelly had to say… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210…

Dylan sat down beside Brenda on the couch and closed his eyes on a groan. He couldn't believe that everything that he thought had happened eighteen months ago was a lie. He couldn't believe that Kelly had stooped so low. Well on second thought yes actually he could believe it. He knew that Kelly had always been jealous of Brenda but he never suspected that everything she had said that had happened was a lie.

He was so angry at Kelly that he couldn't see or think straight. He knew that if Kelly would have been a guy that he would have laid her flat on her back for causing all the problems and pain that she had. But he knew that since Kelly was a female he wouldn't touch her no matter how much he wanted to hurt her for the hell she put not only Brenda through but him and Brandon as well.

When he thought about Brandon his eyes snapped open and he looked over at Brandon. He could see the hurt that Brandon was trying to hide in his eyes but he also saw the resolve and then the anger enter into his eyes. He knew that Brandon would be alright even though it would take time.

He briefly wondered if Kelly even realized what she had done. He was starting to think that something was wrong or wired wrong in her head. He looked around and saw that everyone had the same expression on their faces. They all wore expressions of disbelief, anger, and shock on their faces. He knew then that not only had Kelly lost Brandon but it looked as if she has lost all of her other friends as well. He felt for her in a small way but mostly he felt that Kelly Taylor was finally getting what she had coming to her.

He looked at Brenda and gave her a smile when he saw her looking at him in concern. He loved this woman and he would always love her. He would spend the rest of his life making everything up to her. He would cherish her from this day forward and do anything she ever asked of him. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers and smiled when he heard her sigh a little. He knew then that everything would work out. He would make sure that him and Brenda were okay. He would also make sure that him and Brandon were okay with each other. Most of all he would make sure to spend every day for the rest of his life letting his daughter and Brenda both know how much he loved them and cherished them. He would make sure that they never had a reason to doubt his love for them. He would make sure that they never had a reason to doubt him. He would make sure that they were the family that they should have been long ago.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Here is another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Brenda kept looking back in forth between Dylan and Brandon. She knew that they were both hurting over what they had just learned. She wanted to make it better for them but she didn't know how. She was still in shock over Kelly admitting everything that she did. She shook her head and then leaned her head back and closed her eyes for a minute.

She wanted to offer words of comfort but she didn't know how too. She didn't know what to say or do right now. She just knew that she hated that both Dylan and Brandon had been lied to and hurt by Kelly. What she really wanted to do was get up and go find Kelly right now and beat the hell out of her. She wanted to hurt Kelly like Kelly had hurt Brandon and Dylan.

She opened her eyes back up and saw Dylan smiling at her and she gave him a smile back. She knew that he was worried about her and that just made her love him even more. She flitted her eyes back to Brandon and saw the hurt in his eyes but at the same time it looked as if he had a weight lifted off of his shoulders and she wondered why. She smiled at him when he smiled at her.

She had no doubt that everyone would be just fine. She also had no doubt that she would make sure that everyone would be just fine. She loved Dylan and she loved Brandon and she would do whatever it took to make both of them happy again. She hated that her brother got his heart broken. She hated that she had to be the one to make him see Kelly for what she truly was which is a manipulative, scheming, lying bitch. But she also knew that it was best for Brandon to find out how and who Kelly was now than later after they had tied the knot because she knew how Brandon feels about divorce.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I know it's been forever but I'm back! LOL! This chapter will be short... It's time we see Kelly's thoughts and feelings about everything!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

Kelly couldn't believe that Brandon had turned his back on her. She couldn't believe that he had broken their engagement off. The more she thought about it the more pissed she became. She couldn't understand how he couldn't see how much she loved him. It was because of him that she made sure that Brenda stayed away. It was because of him that she let both Dylan and Brenda think that Dylan and her had sex together when she knew full well they hadn't. How could Brandon not see that?

She couldn't believe that both Brandon and Brenda had forgiven Dylan so easy but that they wouldn't forgive her. As she thought about how happy Brenda and Dylan looked together she got even more angrier. How could Dylan and Brandon both pick Brenda over her? She didn't see why they would take Brenda's side when she was clearly the most beautiful out of all of them.

As she thought about Brenda she vowed that she would make Brenda pay for causing her to lose the man she loved. She vowed that she would make Brenda pay for losing all of her friends. Most of all she vowed that she would make Brenda pay because Brenda had the baby that Kelly herself has always wanted but that the Doctor's told her would be highly unlikely that she would ever have.

She had to think of a way to get Brandon back. She knew that if she got Brandon back then everything in her world would be right again. She knew that if she got Brenda back that everything in her life would be better than anything in Brenda's life. She knew that if she got Brandon back that it would hurt Brenda. She just had to think of a way to get Brandon back in her life.

She couldn't believe that Brandon had let Brenda talk to her that way. She wanted to know who Brenda thought she was calling her the names that she had. She wanted to know who Dylan thought he was saying the things that he did to her. After all it wasn't as if her and Dylan hadn't slept together before even if it was many years earlier.

She didn't stop to think how everything that was said and done today was her own fault. She didn't stop to think about how if she were in Brandon's shoes she probably would have done the same thing. All she saw was that she was hurting and it was all of Brenda's fault. She didn't think she had done anything wrong. Little did she know that every one of her friends were going to make her see the error of her ways. Little did she know that Brandon would never forgive her. Little did she know that she would end up pregnant and alone and not know who the father of her baby was.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So now Dylan gets to know his daughter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210...

About twenty minutes of silence between Brandon, Brenda and Dylan it was finally broken by Erica coming in and saying "Hey Bren this little angel wants her Daddy."

Brenda smiled and then chuckled when she felt and saw Dylan jump up off of the couch and rush to Erica's side with his arms held out. "Come here Daddy's little girl."

Dana squealed and yelled "Dada Dada."

Dylan couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face at hearing his new daughter call him DaDa. "That is right my little angel Daddy has you."

He laughed when Dana tugged on his hair before she settled her head in the crook of his neck. He bent his head a little and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He couldn't believe that he not only finally got the woman of his dreams back but that he also had a daughter. As he watched Dana's eyes close he knew that nothing would ever make him give up his sweet little angel or the woman he loved more than his own life.

He knew that he could go sit back down but right now he just wanted to stay standing. He turned his head and his eyes caught Brenda's and he smiled at her letting her know know that he wasn't mad at her for anything. He looked back down at his sleeping daughter's face and he vowed that he would be the best father that he could be. He vowed that he would make sure that his precious sweet little angel came to no harm. He vowed that he would always show his little angel that she was loved by him.

He kissed his little angel's head again and smiled when she cuddled further into him. He felt right then as if he was the luckiest man on Earth. He felt as if he had just been given the best gift ever. He smiled as he realized that he finally felt complete. As he felt his daughter's hands squeeze him even in her sleep he felt his heart explode with love for her and he knew then that for the rest of his life he would make sure that his sweet little angel always had whatever she needed and possibly whatever she wanted. Yes, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that his precious little angel will have him wrapped around her little finger and be able to talk him into getting her whatever it was that she wanted. He couldn't help but chuckle as he thought about the discussions that would lead to with his little angels Mom. He grinned as he realized he was looking forward to every single one of them.


End file.
